


Its too cold outside

by Podunks



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, jefftony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podunks/pseuds/Podunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its 2am my dudes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its too cold outside

Jeff let out a quiet sneeze as another cold breeze shook the autumn leaves, hugging his body under the thick coat hoping it would make him a little warmer. Tony on the other hand, enjoyed the cold air touching his already frosted cheeks, the snowflakes leaving a soft glow. Jeff assumed he was an angel for one moment. The brunette boy looked at his boyfriend basically turning into a popsicle at this point, he glanced at his watch and noticed that it's time that they go back to the dormitories. 

After a couple more minutes of walking and Jeff sneezing, they hopped onto the train and sat in some comfy seats. Tony faced the blonde and asked him if he was getting sick. Jeff shook his head and responded that the cold air was tickling his nose, Tony chuckled and gently cupped his boyfriend's face with his hands. Jeff immediately jerked away yelping, placing his hands on his own face to help him recover. The brunette tilted his head and asked what was wrong, Jeff smiled awkwardly and answered that his hands were cold. Tony relaxed his shoulders in relief and softly punched the blonde's arm, time goes by as Jeff hummed a melody and Tony started to doze off. The train came to a stop and Tony (with the help of Jeff) made a powerful effort to get out and off the train before it made it's next and last stop for the night. 

As the two boys stepped outside, Tony shivered and rubbed his hands together to make them warm. Jeff had a better idea, he offered his mitten hands; an opportunity that happened once in this season. Tony obliged and squeezed his boyfriend's pillow-like mittens, swinging his hand back and forth.


End file.
